The Frog and Princess
by Emerald Fox Fire
Summary: Rin is a menace. She must be stopped from taking away every precious minute I spend with the Great Sesshomaru Sama. But the Great Sesshomaru Sama likes Rin, why? What does she have that I don’t?
1. That Menace

_AN I just got this idea randomly and thought it would be fun to try out. Ok so there is nothing to do with a princess it just kind of applies to Rin as she is treated by Sesshomaru like his daughter and because he is a prince/lord (I'm still not sure) it sort of is true._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but on fan fiction I can still get them to do whatever I want _

**The Frog and the Princess**

**Rin's Diary**

Today Sesshomaru Sama, Jaken and me found Inuyasha and the people he travels with. Inuyasha was fighting a wolf demon. According to Sesshomaru Sama, his technique is awful; I'm not sure what he was talking about so I asked Jaken. Jaken said that the Great Sesshomaru Sama meant the way the Great Sesshomaru Sama's brother was fighting.

After a while, for some reason Inuyasha decided to fall flat on his face, maybe he tripped. The miko talked with the wolf demon for a while before he sped off. Sesshomaru Sama growled when he saw the wolf demon, maybe he doesn't like him.

Then Sesshomaru Sama went and talked to his brother, he left me with Jaken. As he left he got his claws out and green steam started coming out of them, I don't think he likes Inuyasha too much.

Sesshomaru Sama has come back, he looks grumpy, I think I'll pick him some flowers.

I think Sesshomaru Sama liked the flowers; he sneezed twice, and then gave them to Jaken telling him to find somewhere to put somewhere. Jaken glared at me, I think, maybe he is allergic to the flowers.

Sesshomaru Sama said that we are going to his kingdom soon that should be fun; I've never been there before.

**Jaken's Diary**

Today, we came across the Great Sesshomaru Sama's dirty half breed brother; he was fighting one of the demons from the pack who had killed Rin. She then tried to take all of the Great Sesshomaru Sama's attention away from me by listening to what he said about the half breed's technique with the Tetseiger. She then interrupted me when I was about to say something of great importance to the Great Sesshomaru Sama, when she stopped me by asking what a "technique" is. **She is out to steal the Great Sesshomaru Sama from me.**

Finally the wolf demon ran past us covering the Great Sesshomaru Sama in dust. That will probably be impossible to get out of the silk. Then the half breed bowed down in reverence to the Great Sesshomaru Sama, he has finally learnt to respect, revere and worship his wondrous brother the way I do.

Despite this new found respect, the Great Sesshomaru Sama still went after his filthy half breed brother to beat him for all the years of disrespect he showed to him. I was not allowed to see the amazing combat skills of my master because I was forced to baby sit Rin.

Rin is a menace. She must be stopped from taking away every precious minute I spend with the Great Sesshomaru Sama. But the Great Sesshomaru Sama likes Rin, why? What does she have that I don't?

Rin has decided that she is going to pick flowers for the Great Sesshomaru Sama; this is another of her plots to steal away his attention and become the only one the Great Sesshomaru Sama cares about. Now she has started, her voice is incredibly high pitched and is disturbing my plans to take back the Great Sesshomaru Sama's attention and get rid of her in the same stroke of genius.

The Great Sesshomaru Sama has returned unscathed, thank you oh marvellous toad Gods. I was going to tell the Great Sesshomaru Sama how Rin was plotting behind his back to steal the Tensaiger and give it to that wolf demon who was bribing her all the time, but she gave him the flowers before I could open my mouth. **The Great Sesshomaru Sama sneezed; he must be allergic to the flowers, what a thoughtless gift on the part of that selfish little Rin.** The Great Sesshomaru Sama gave the flowers to me; I shall cherish them for all eternity, even though the pollen dries out my beautiful warty skin and makes it itch. Oh, he just told me to find somewhere to find them, but he still gave them to me. I glared at Rin just so she knew that I was not fooled and knew that she was trying to steal the Great Sesshomaru Sama's sword and attention.

The Great Sesshomaru Sama has just announced we will be going back to his realm. That's terrible, the servants there do not look after him nearly as well as I do and I will be stuck in the castle with, the cunning and manipulative Rin. Now Rin is jumping around like a grasshopper singing in that awful high pitched voice of hers about how fun it will be to go back to the castle.

_Did you like the first chapter? I'm not to sure if I should carry on, I'll probably put up a few chapters and see what the response is._

_Please, please, please review!_

_However if you flame me I will send out my minions to torment you for the rest of your days._


	2. Attack of the Green Eyed Monster

_A.N. Thank you to all the people who reviewed._

_Sakura Sama () a flame is a pointless, critical review which offers no means of improvement or encouragement e.g. "Your story sucks"._

_Thank you, Ryusensei for the spellings, I generally get one of my friends to beta my stories but if I can't be bothered I leave it up to my computer._

_And because a couple of people asked me to add Sesshomaru I will._

**Rin's Diary**

Today all we did was walked; I rode Ah and Un so I didn't have to. Jaken kept shooting me nasty looks so I decided to sing to cheer him up. Sesshomaru Sama's ears are twitching, maybe he can't hear me, I know, I'll sing louder so he can!

Sesshomaru Sama has asked me to stop singing, so I have asked him to tell me a story. I like his stories, they re very interesting

Sesshomaru Sama said I could sing again.

We have stopped for the night, I'm sure Sesshomaru Sama could go for days without stopping for rest but he is very kind to me.

I'm hungry; I'm going to ask Sesshomaru Sama for some food. Sesshomaru Sama sent Jaken off for some food, Jaken never brings good food, he seems to think I like to eat grass and worms.

Jaken seems to have brought back some nice looking berries, its funny; it looks like he's trying to hide them among the grubs and grass. Sesshomaru Sama is saying my name, I wonder what he wants, he doesn't look very happy.

**Jaken's Diary**

I wonder why the Great Sesshomaru Sama wants to go back to his castle. Why isn't he chasing after his brother to try and get the Tetsusaiga? Why isn't he trying to kill Naraku?

What am I saying? The Great Sesshomaru Sama would never try, he always succeeds.

We are walking to the Great Sesshomaru Sama's castle, Rin gets to ride on Ah and Un, so she doesn't have to walk, I keep getting left behind. The Great Sesshomaru Sama doesn't seem to even notice I am getting left behind.

Oh no! Rin has started singing; can this day get any worse?

It just has, Rin is now singing even louder, the high-pitched screaming is making my ears hurt and I'm getting a headache.

Rin is out to get me, she tricked the Great Sesshomaru Sama into sending me foraging. Rin told the Great Sesshomaru Sama she's hungry, she interrupted me when I was going to ask the Great Sesshomaru Sama why we're going back to the castle. So now I am going to have to get her some food. She always turns her nose up at the food I get her, what's wrong with grubs and grass?

Look at those, some yew berries…. Maybe Rin would enjoy some.

I picked the yew berries and went back to the clearing holding the hatful of food (A.N. Jaken used his hat to hold the food, great slugs crawling round in the hat "Shudders") and offer it to her.

**Sesshomaru's Diary**

We are not making good progress; I expected to cover double the distance. I thought Rin would be the one to slow as down be because she is riding Ah and Un she is moving at a reasonable pace, Jaken however is lagging behind a lot. He has also become very sulky and by the way he is glaring at Rin I am guessing he thinks she is to blame.

It is such a shame Rin is not youkai, of she were I would have made her my heir but I suppose if I die any time soon, my kingdom will go to my half breed brother. I really should kill Naraku, he is really annoying me, I wonder how long it will take my half breed brother to work out he is merely a half demon much like himself.

Rin has started singing, as much as I love her, there really is a limit. My ear has developed a twitch, this is not good. Rin is now singing louder, I am going to have to stop her soon.

Rin asked me to tell her a story, 12 stories later and I submit to the inevitable, I said she could sing.

We have stopped for the night, I could probably get to the castle without stopping for rest or food but I know Rin can't.

I sent Jaken off to find food for her, I don't actually know why sent him, Jaken may get food that is edible to toads but what he picks up definitely isn't good for humans.

I was watching Rin play with some stones near a stream, when Jaken returned, some of what he bought actually looked fit for Rin's consumption, he had found some red berries somewhere.

"Rin!" I yelled recognising the what kind of berries and temporarily forgetting my composure.

_A.N. I'm sorry for leaving it on a cliff hanger but it seemed the best place to stop._

_Please review!_


	3. It's starting to get Serious

_A.N. Thank you to all of the reviewers, I seriously never imagined to get so many _

_I'm sorry about leaving the last chapter on a cliff hanger and then not updating for a while, I'll try not to do that again._

_Yew berries are pretty much deadly if eaten, I should have made them deadly night shade rather than yew because I guess not everyone knows yew berries are poisonous._

**Rin's Diary**

Sesshomaru Sama told me to bring my food to him, then he picked through it and took out all the yummy red berries, I knew better to ask him why but I still felt a little bit sad because he was taking away the things that looked the best to eat.

Oh now I understand why he took out all the pretty and yummy looking red berries, they're not so yummy, they would have killed me if I had had one of them, I guess they aren't poisonous to toad demons though if Jaken picked them out for me.

Sesshomaru Sama is talking to Jaken. I think he could be telling him not to pick them again for me to eat. Sesshomaru Sama looks angry, I wonder if he is angry at me.

Jaken shook me awake this morning, he told me to go to the clearing with the big rock shaped like a dog because Sesshomaru Sama is waiting for me there; I couldn't see Sesshomaru Sama anywhere near so I went.

Sesshomaru Sama hasn't come, it's been hour's maybe he doesn't like me anymore and is abandoning me.

What's that? There are eyes, are they watching me?

**Jaken's Diary**

Oh no! The Great Sesshomaru Sama has seen the berries! He's going to kill me!

I he didn't kill me, I told him that I thought she would like them and I didn't realise they were poisonous. I can't believe I'm still alive.

I'm not going to do that to that evil, cunning Rin ever again. She may try to steal the Great Sesshomaru Sama's attention from me and she may try to get me into trouble like just now but I shall resist the temptation to get rid of her.

I've just had a thought, what happens if Rin "wanders off and gets lost", that wouldn't be my fault would it?

I'll slip a toad demon charm on her so the Great Sesshomaru Sama won't be able to find her.

I woke Rin at dawn, I knew the Great Sesshomaru Sama was visiting Totosai trying; the Great Sesshomaru Sama would never try for he succeeds at everything, getting another sword of him. I told Rin the Great Sesshomaru Sama was waiting for her by a big rock shaped like a dog for her, the evil criminal mastermind Rin fell for it. She wondered of to look for this rock which I knew was several miles from our clearing.

Now, what shall I do to make the Great Sesshomaru Sama feel welcome when he comes back.

Four hours later and I still have nothing, oh well, at least Rin is gone.

The Great Sesshomaru Sama has returned, he asked me where Rin was. I replied I didn't know, he gave me look which said he didn't believe me, maybe the maniacal laughter gave me away.

**Sesshomaru's Diary**

I can't believe Jaken would put poisonous berries in Rin's food, he claims that he didn't realise they were poisonous to humans but I know he can lie, its just he has never done something like that to Rin.

Rin seems to be affecting my judgement and my feelings such as today when she almost ate the poisonous berries I suddenly felt the urge to rip Jaken to shreds, I'm glad I did not because despite his incredibly pompous attitude, his over possessiveness, he is very loyal and that is very difficult to find in servants at the moment.

Jaken seems to be planning something, I'm not sure what but he seems to be demonstrating an unfounded jealousy, maybe even hatred to Rin, I'm not sure why at the moment though.

I went to see Totosai, the old fool wouldn't give me a new sword, both of mine are defective, one can't kill, the other tries to posses me, what good are those swords. Inuyasha always was the favoured one, just because I was the product of an arranged marriage and he was of some short lived true love. Love doesn't exist.

When I got back to the camp where I left Rin and Jaken I noticed two things out of the ordinary, Jaken was laughing manically, I've never seen him laugh not to mention manically and the second thing was Rin wasn't there and I had no trace of her scent.

I asked Jaken where she was. He replied he didn't know, she must have got lost. I know he was lying, because I had given him strict instructions to watch and I couldn't smell her at all.

I don't know what was more worrying, no scent of Rin or the fact that Jaken was jealous and was taking things into his own hands and was trying to get rid of Rin.

_A.N. Did you enjoy that? I won't know unless you review so please, please, please review._

_I'm not to sure what Jaken's punishment will be so all you sadists out there surely between the lot of you, you can come up with some deeply traumatic punishment just no killing, I want Jaken to stay with Sesshomaru._


	4. Rin's Found

_A.N. Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I was waiting to see how many punishments for Jaken I got. I particularly liked Serena's Kitty Kat Fighter's and Tuatha De Danaan's but thanks to everyone who reviewed and those who suggested some punishment for Jaken._

**Rin's Diary**

Where's Sesshomaru Sama? Jaken said he was here, where's Jaken? Where am I? I wondered round for ages, but every time I came back to the big rock, no mattered which path I took.

I sat here for ages wondering where Sesshomaru Sama and Jaken are. The lights are now making noises, snuffly and sometimes howling noises. I wish Sesshomaru was here, I'm scared.

I woke up with my head in Sesshomaru's big fluffy thing (I'm still not sure what it is). I was being carried by him, I snuggled deeper down into it and went back to sleep.

I heard my name being called, it was Sesshomaru Sama, and he said he had a new game for me but for it he was going to the nearest village to get some clothes, and he wants me to come with him…

**Jaken's Diary**

After being hung over a fire, I held out for ages, the Great Sesshomaru Sama wouldn't have got it out of me but in the end I felt I had to tell the Great Sesshomaru Sama where Rin was and take the spell I put on her off. I can't believe the Great Sesshomaru Sama did this to his loyal retainer; I was only trying to protect him from that menace and her female wiles.

A soon as I took the spell of the Great Sesshomaru Sama told me to stay here but not to look after Ah and Un because last time he told me to look after something it "mysteriously" disappeared.

Hours later the Great Sesshomaru Sama returned carrying that evil troublemaker, he lay Rin down on a mat and covered her, he did all of this with deliberate care, and then he beckoned me over and asked me what I had to say for myself.

I replied that Rin was evil and was trying to kill him and me. The Great Sesshomaru Sama listened to all this then told me to go to sleep while he thought of a suitable punishment. This is when I started to get a really bad feeling.

Rin and the Great Sesshomaru Sama left early this morning, I don't know where they were going and I started to panic and thought they had abandoned me, until I realised they had left their packs and Ah and Un.

For some reason, I get the feeling this has a lot to do with my punishment.

**Sesshomaru's Diary**

I must find Rin, what has Jaken done with her? Jaken is a toad, toads need moisture, I will roast him until he tells me what he has done with Rin.

I barely had to dangle Jaken over the fire to get him to confess and take the spell of Rin (I didn't know he possesed any demonic power let alone that to hide someone from a youkai lord), any wayI will never tell him any secrets ever again if that is how quickly he crumbles.

I told him to stay where he was with Ah and Un and couldn't help making a snide comment about not looking after them because he might make them "mysteriously" dissapear as well.

Rin was suprisingly deep in the forest, I don't know how she walked that far on her own. She had fallen asleep, she must have been crying because there were tear streaks down her face, Jaken is going to pay for making Rin cry and scared. Wolf demons had been the clearing Rin was in, Jaken must have put a barrier up around her, to keep her smell and sounds in, and me and everything else out.

As I was walking back, Rin must have woken up because she moved a bit, then her breathing deepened as she went back to sleep. As I approached the clearing where I had left Jaken, Ah and Un, I stopped smiling, it must have appeared on my face sometime on the way back. I wouldn't do for any one to know the ice prince (me) smiled at all.

I lay Rin down on a mat and carefully put a blanket over her, after her ordeal, it wouldn't be good for her to catch a cold. I also knew Jaken was watching me, no doubt he thought I was doing this on purpose to make it look like I like Rin more, which come to think of it I do, she isn't pompous or ridiculously jealous.

I beckoned Jaken over and asked him to explain why he did what he did, I almost felt inclined to laugh at its ridiculousness. Jaken really does have a talent for twisting every innocent action into a malicious attempt on my or his life. I dismissed him and then set about thinking up his punishment.

Just before dawn, I thought up the perfect punishment for, but first I needed to take Rin and get some very important items for my plan, a completely new wardrobe for Jaken. He won't be wearing sackcloth any more.

_A.N. Please, please review, I only need one and then I have 30 and I really do love reading peoples opinions._


	5. Jaken's punishment

_Sorry I haven't updated, lack of inspiration coupled with lots of things to do is a deadly mix for the continuation of stories. Anyway, now you have to update Tuatha, . I think I make this the last chapter just because I hate those stories that reach a natural closure and still drag on, that's when I give up.

* * *

_

**Rin's Diary**

I woke up a few hours after dawn, Sesshomaru-sama, was carrying me, I asked him where we were going, but he wouldn't tell me, so I went back to sleep. When I woke up again, we were at a huge castle, it was beautiful. Sesshomaru-sama carried me through the gates then put me down and showed me to a room he said I could have, then he called a servant to bring me supper.

Once I had finished my supper, Sesshomaru-sama took me to a room with hundreds of rolls of fabrics and told me I could choose any colours for some dresses for Jaken, I chose yellow, pink and orange, I think they'll go nicely with his skin. Then I thought about Jaken, we had just left him there, I asked Sesshomaru-sama about him, Sesshomaru-sama told me that he had left Jaken tied to a tree and told him not to move because if he moved he would know and make Jaken's punishment even worse than it already is.

After I chose the fabrics Sesshomaru-sama sent me to bed, it was so comfortable.

Again I woke up in Sesshomaru-Sama's arms as we were speeding through the forest back to the place where we left Jaken. He was, as Sesshomaru-sama said, tied to a tree and desperately trying to hold still, I giggled quietly and he glared at me so I quickly stifled them.

Sesshomaru-Sama untied Jaken then told him that he would have his staff confiscated, have to wear one of three dresses and do whatever I told him to for a whole year. I decided that the first thing he could do was help me make flower garlands for Sesshomaru-sama. So as soon as he had changed, he did! He never helps me usually, it was so much fun, Sesshomaru-sama wore mine, I was so happy, then he played with me and helped me make a fort out of branches. This year is going to be lots of fun.

**Jaken's Diary**

The Great Sesshomaru-sama woke at dawn and I wasn't awake to make him tea or a meal, he had to wake me up! Such shame, as his loyal retainer I should be up before him. He then tied me up and told me not to move and if I did, he would make my punishment even worse. He then left carrying Rin.

I had to stand still like that for just over 24 hours, how could the Great Sesshomaru-sama treat me like that, and yet be so kind to that evil Rin. When they came back, that manipulative Rin giggled at my position, I'm sure she arranged it now, so I glared at her and mentally told her to die, or at least go away.

The Great Sesshomaru-sama has just announced my punishment, I'm to be Rin's slave and wear a horrific dress, but those dresses to compliment my skin colour, maybe the Great Sesshomaru-sama will see me in a new light and believe me when I try to tell him that Rin is trying to steal the Tenseiga.

We made flower garlands, all the pollen flying around made my beautiful green skin dry out and my eyes itch, the Great Sesshomaru-sama didn't wear mine, he wore Rin's, she's still manipulating him, I can see it. Rin forced me into my garland, it was prickly and made me sneeze. Then I was made to build forts out of logs for her, and because Rin was "too weak" to carry the branches, I was made to, I hope they fall on her and crush her.

This year is going to be HELL.

**Sesshomaru's Diary**

I woke up, I tied up Jaken and made a few choice threats to make sure he didn't move. Once Jaken was dealt with, I picked up Rin and started off to the castle, unconsciously she snuggled into my white furry thing. (AN Does anyone know what it is? I know I don't.) She woke up a few hours after dawn but I told her to go back to sleep as we still had a lot more travelling to do.

As we arrived at the castle she woke up, so I let her down as we got into the castle and took her to the room I had prepared for her, she liked it so much I decided to give it to her. She hadn't eaten all day and I remembered that humans can't survive as long as demons without food so I got one of the servants to get her something to eat, once she had eaten I decided to get her help me with Jaken's punishment, I let her choose the colours for his dresses. As I saw her choices, I almost laughed, it was perfect, they would all clash horribly with Jaken's skin.

When we got back to the campsite, I heard Rin giggle, I must admit it was pretty amusing seeing Jaken struggling to hold still like that: note to self, I must use this punishment more regularly.

Jaken looked ridiculous in his new dresses, but it made a change from the normal sackcloth, I only hopes he washes it before he puts it on again at the end of the year.

It was good to see Rin and Jaken getting along even if it was forced, it annoys me when Jaken creates all that drama about Rin being a scheming wench who is trying to steal my sword. Once Rin and Jaken made garlands they gave one to me and Rin forced Jaken to wear one, it was rather amusing to see, but because he knew I was watching eventually he had to relent. Then when Rin wanted to make a fort from branches, I made him carry all of them, but this is part of his punishment so he must accept it: note to self, build Rin a tree house, if she likes tree forts then she will like a tree house.

* * *

_Ok, not a great ending, but I have absolutely no ideas, this will probably be the last chapter unless I get a sudden burst of inspiration, so thanks to all those who have reviewed, they all really made my day._


End file.
